Father and daughter
by Anna-Maria34000
Summary: Edward abandonne son clan après une nuit avec Bella.  Cent ans plus tard il va tomber sur une vampire pas comme les autres...


OS écrit pour le concours du forum **The Vampires' Red Room **

Il a était écrit en collaboration avec mon amie gege79 auteur de l'os **Regrets **et de la fiction **Destins croisés** (les cousines)

Nous avons obtenu la 2eme place.

Félicitation a Nathy91 qui obtenu la 1ère place avec son OS **Amour éternel**.

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Edward<strong>_

Pendant cent ans, j'ai dispensé une mort affreuse à tous ceux que je rencontrais, et je l'ai fait avec une joie immense.

Ma préférence les femmes brunes au teint mât, elles ont un goût divin de vengeance. Je balade un peu par ci un peu par là, je chasse surtout le soir, dans les bars et les boites de nuit.

Je suis plutôt beau gosse, normal pour un vampire, mais pour les humaines je suis l'adonis aux cheveux de bronze qu'il faut avoir dans son tableau de chasse. Elles ne se doutent pas un instant que c'est moi qui vais les chasser et réduire à néant leur vie misérable.

Je hais la vie et encore plus ma non vie.

Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, bien sûr. Ma longue existence a été ennuyeuse au début. J'ai passé plus de 200 ans aux côtés de Carlisle, mon créateur, et de son clan « les Cullen ». Tous en couples à roucouler, à faire et refaire inlassablement leurs années de lycée, se nourrissant de sang animal. J'aimais vivre en leur compagnie, mais ils étaient heureux et en paix avec eux-mêmes, alors que moi je maudissais le vide pathétique de ma réalité.

Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit …

_**Flash back**_

Le banquier de Forks, avait organisé LA soirée de l'année, en l'honneur des fiançailles de sa fille, Jessica. Bien que nouveaux à Forks, nous fûmes invités, mon clan et moi. Alice, une de mes « sœurs », voulant absolument assister à cette fête, réussit à nous convaincre d'y aller. Seuls, Carlisle et Esmée, sa femme, restèrent chez nous.

Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que je croise LA fille aux yeux chocolat. Oui, je sais, beaucoup de filles ont les yeux marron, mais là c'était différent. La couleur de SES yeux était extraordinaire, un chocolat liquide parsemé de paillette d'or. Nous avons discuté longtemps, parlant de tout, de rien. J'étais attiré par elle, je la trouvais belle et drôle à sa manière. Elle me fascinait. Elle était différente, forte et femme, et bien que les mœurs de cette époque et ma condition nous l'interdisent, notre discussion nous mena jusqu'à une chambre de l'étage.

Lui faire l'amour fût exquis, merveilleux, divin. Je n'en revenais pas d'éprouver enfin quelque chose d'aussi fort, même si je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras, et je n'eu pas la force de bouger. La regarder rêver, était une chose magique pour moi qui ne dormais plus depuis tant d'années. Elle m'inquiétait cependant, car à mesure que les minutes passaient, sa température corporelle augmentait. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle avait la fièvre, une très forte fièvre même.

Très vite je décidai de la conduire auprès de Carlisle.

C'est à ce moment-là que ma vie bascula. Cette ange, tombé du ciel, se trouvait être le pire ennemi de notre espèce, un Quileute.

Elle n'était pas malade, non, mais en pleine mutation. La présence de ma famille et moi-même avait déclenché le mécanisme de sa transformation. J'étais horrifié, dégoûté.

Encore une fois ma condition allait tout gâcher. Un léger espoir venait de naitre en moi, mais la réalité me rappelait déjà à l'ordre.

Carlisle fît ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Il contacta Billy Black, son père, et lui expliqua la situation.

Il était dans une rage folle, à cause de « monstres comme nous » son unique fille devenait un loup.

Les Quileutes exigèrent notre départ, bien sûr Carlisle accepta. Il était la compassion incarnée, et il n'aurait pas supporté que cela dégénère.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Voilà comment, il y a cent ans, ma vie prit un nouveau tournant.

Je quittai mon clan, devins nomade, et repris l'alimentation classique de tout bon vampire… le sang humain.

Pourquoi ?

… Parce que je ne supportais plus les humains, et encore moins les humaines. Bella en se transformant avait emporté avec elle mes dernières espérances.

_**POV Renesmée**_

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai cent ans, même si je n'en parais que vingt cinq. Maman, tante Alice et tante Rose ont organisé une fête chez Carlisle et Esmée mes « grands parents » paternels.

Connaissant Alice ce sera forcément une grande fête, avec un gâteau énorme que seules maman et moi mangerons.

Oui, je suis un vampire, mais pas totalement. Comme dirait papy, je suis le magnifique résultat du mélange d'un vampire et d'un loup.

Je n'ai jamais vu mon père, Edward, il a déserté avant que maman n'apprenne sa grossesse.

J'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus à son sujet, j'ai posé des centaines et des centaines de questions à toute la famille.

Tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'Edward, était extrêmement gentil et intelligent. Mais aussi renfermé, et très seul. Et personne n'avait saisi à quel point jusqu'à son départ.

Maman a mis des années avant de bien vouloir m'en parler. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup souffert de son départ, elle n'a jamais eu d'autres hommes. Peut-être quelques uns de passage, mais rien de sérieux.

Une nuit, alors que nous revenions d'un voyage chez Carlisle et Esmée, j'ai repris mon interrogatoire.

- Maman, raconte-moi ton histoire avec Edward.

- Renesmée, pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de parler de lui ? Il n'a jamais été là pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse, non ?

- Non, bien sûr. Mais c'est mon père et j'aimerais le connaitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si important, mais ça l'est.

- Chérie, c'est dur de remuer le passé.

- Maman, j'ai besoin de tout savoir.

_**POV Bella**_

- Parler d'Edward est extrêmement douloureux pour moi. Lorsqu'il est arrivé au village en 1911, je venais d'avoir 17 ans.

Toutes mes amies étaient mariées ou au moins fiancées. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas d'un mariage arrangé, je voulais un mariage d'amour, avec un homme qui me rendrait heureuse. Nous pourrions discuter des heures, parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Il m'aimerait et me chérirait et je ferais de même. Personne ne correspondait à cette description, malheureusement. Tous les villageois étaient rustres et machos, et à la réserve j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient tous mes frères.

Quand les Cullen sont arrivés, j'ai de suite remarqué ton père. Il avait de très bonnes manières, il était galant et gentleman. Nous avons parlé quelques fois ensemble, et nos conversations étaient enrichissantes et drôles. Bien sûr il était magnifique, mais sa beauté n'était pas que physique. Loin de là. Il me fascinait.

Je suis passée outre toutes les convenances, avec lui, mais je ne regrette rien. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où j'ai appris que j'étais un loup. Je me suis sentie salie. Je connaissais nos légendes, mais j'avais l'impression d'être une erreur de la nature. Pourtant j'ai rapidement compris que ma condition allait m'aider.

_**Flash back**_

Nous sommes le 5 Janvier 1911. Je me réveille en grande forme, après avoir dormi comme un bébé. Du moins c'est ce que je crois. Mais je suis désorientée.

Je suis dans ma chambre, alors que je me rappelle très bien m'être endormie dans les bras d'Edward, chez les Stanleys. Et mon père, Billy, dort dans un lit à côté du mien. Ce qui est bizarre puisque aucun lit n'a jamais était à cet endroit. Il a dû sentir que j'étais réveillée, vu qu'il s'éveille lui aussi.

- Ma chérie ! Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

- Non. A peine 5 minutes, mais que fais-tu dans ma chambre, et d'où sort ce lit, et pendant que j'y suis, comment ai-je atterri ici ?

- Doucement mon cœur, je vais tout t'expliquer….

_**Fin du flash back**_

C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que je dormais depuis plusieurs jours, et surtout que j'étais devenue… un loup Quileute alpha, car je suis de la lignée des deux grandes familles Quileute portant le gène du modificateur ancestral, Taha Aki.

J'ai aussi appris que toutes les légendes sur les vampires étaient, en fait, de vraies histoires. C'était bien ma veine! J'avais déshonoré ma famille et avec un vampire de surcroît. Mes soucis n'allaient pas s'arrêter là, cependant.

Deux semaines après cette fameuse nuit, je fus prise de violents vomissements et d'envies irrésistibles d'œufs. Au plat, en omelette, dures, peu importaient, il me fallait des œufs. Billy m'amena voir le guérisseur de notre tribu, et le verdict tomba. J'étais enceinte de 5 semaines.

Ce fut un gros choc pour moi. Le seul avec qui j'avais eu ce genre de relation était Edward, et ça ne remontait pas à si longtemps. On me surveillait de très prés. Les échographies n'existaient pas en 1911, et je ne suis même pas certaine qu'on aurait réussit à voir quoique ce soit. Ce qui était flagrant, par contre, c'était ta croissance extrêmement plus rapide que lors d'une grossesse pleurais sans cesse. J'étais tellement triste et inquiète d'être enceinte d'un vampire. Existait-il seulement un enfant comme toi, issu de l'union entre un vampire et loup ? Probablement pas.

D'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse, je me disais que le ciel m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux possibles : un enfant d'Edward. L'homme que j'avais aimé dès le premier regard, et que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

A 15 semaines de grossesse tout se passait plutôt bien. Ma condition de loup permettait à mon corps de tenir le choc. Billy s'inquiétait pour moi, je le voyais bien. Il avait peur de me perdre. Ce qu'il m'arrivait, aucune de nos légendes ne le relatait. J'étais un cas unique, et il se demandait si la fin serait heureuse.

Il essaya de me parler d'avortement, même si c'était illégal. C'était pour ma sécurité, il avait déjà perdu ma mère, il ne voulait pas me perdre aussi. Mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement, ça m'était inconcevable.

Nous décidâmes donc de contacter la personne la plus apte à nous aider… Carlisle Cullen. Bien sûr, il n'était plus là, Billy lui avait demandé en personne de quitter Forks, et nous ne savions pas trop comment procéder. Impossible de lui téléphoner, nous ne savions même pas dans quelle ville il était parti. La situation étant complexe, voir risquée pour moi, le conseil accepta qu'on envoie un de mes « frère », Paul, à la recherche des Cullen. Il parti avec une lettre adressée à Carlisle.

Deux jours plus tard, avant même le retour de Paul, Carlisle vint sonner à notre porte. Je n'ai su que plus tard que ta tante Alice avait eu une vision de leur retour à Forks et de la lettre.

Ton grand-père n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Et, comme nous, des centaines de questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Ce bébé serait-il vampire, loup, ou les deux ? Et moi qu'allais-je devenir ? C'est ainsi qu'il décida, toujours avec l'accord du conseil, de rester à Forks avec son clan.

Je constatais très vite que la personne qu'il me tardait le plus de revoir manquait à l'appel. Edward avait quitté sa « famille ». Personne n'a jamais su me dire exactement pourquoi, mais quand cette fameuse nuit Billy est venu me chercher, ton père est parti. Il n'a donc jamais eu connaissance de ma grossesse.

J'étais bouleversée, j'aurais aimé qu'il sache que nous allions avoir un enfant, car même si une fraction de seconde j'avais trouvé ça mal, j'étais heureuse d'être enceinte. Tu sais ma vie a été longue, mais je me souviens très bien de la première fois que je t'ai sentie bouger dans mon ventre. C'était magique.

Esmée, Alice et Rosalie étaient extraordinaires avec moi, elles m'ont de suite considérée comme un membre à part entière de leur clan, même si d'après elle mon odeur n'était pas des plus agréables. Quant à toi c'était de la folie, elles t'aimaient comme si tu étais leur propre fille, encore aujourd'hui c'est pareils.

Ta naissance fût à l'image de ma grossesse : rapide et inattendue. J'ai accouché 12 semaines après notre nuit ensemble, soit l'équivalent de 8 mois de grossesse. Tu étais une petite fille merveilleuse. Tu avais peu de cheveux, mais suffisamment pour que l'on voit qu'ils avaient la même couleur bronze que ceux de ton père. J'ai choisi ton prénom Renesmée en l'honneur de ma mère Renée Ateara et d'Esmée Cullen la mère d'Edward.

Voilà ma chérie, tu sais tout. Je n'ai jamais regretté ni mon unique nuit avec Edward, ni de t'avoir gardée.

Tu es mon miracle, ma vie, et je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

_**POV Renesmée**_

Ma croissance a été rapide, comme pour la grossesse, chaque jour qui passait en valait trois. Enfin se fût ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne 25 ans en apparence, et que ma croissance se bloque subitement.

D'après papy Carlisle cela viendrait de mon côté Quileute. Les personnes ayant le gène de Taha Aki se transforment vers cet âge là, si elles croisent l'odeur d'un vampire. Bien sûr cela peut se produire plus tôt. Mais une fois que la transformation a opéré le loup, même sous sa forme humaine, ne vieillit plus. La croissance peut reprendre s'il décide d'arrêter les mutations.

Je ne me suis jamais transformée en loup mais comme eux j'ai cessé de vieillir.

_Plusieurs jours après…_

Nous déménageons tous les 5 ans environ, pour éviter de nous faire remarquer.

Cette fois-ci nous avons décidé de revenir à Forks. Après cent ans, personnes ne devrait se souvenir de nous, du côté humain du moins. Mais nous allons retrouver ma famille du côté de maman, enfin, seulement les loups comme elle.

Nous n'avons pas pu rester vivre avec eux. Nous avons bien essayé au début, mais ma présence a fait transformer pas mal de jeunes, notamment Seth qui avait à peine quatorze ans, et qui fût le plus jeune. Contrairement à certains Quileute, Seth a très bien vécu sa transformation, il voit sa présence dans la meute comme une sorte de magie plutôt cool qui l'a rendu particulier.

C'est sa mutation qui a incité maman à quitter son monde, nous ne pouvions pas prendre plus de risques pour notre clan.

…

Je me promène dans les rues de Seattle. Seule, mais avec de quoi me défendre, j'ai la vitesse d'un vampire et la force d'un loup ne l'oublions pas.

Les jeunes de l'université où je suis mes cours, ne pensent qu'à ce lieu le « Twilight ». Oui, je le sais parce que, bien sûr, j'ai hérité du don de mon père. En moins puissant, fort heureusement, mais je peux lire les pensés d'UNE personne à distance.

Ce bar est effectivement assez sympathique, la musique est branchée sans être assourdissante et l'ambiance est très bonne. J'adore la déco, tout de rouge avec des touches de dorée, mais le plus impressionnant est la devanture. Juste au dessus des doubles portes, deux mains tenant une pomme sortent du mur. La soirée se passe bien, je suis avec quelques connaissances de la fac, et nous nous amusons beaucoup.

C'est dur pour moi, car j'ai envie de profiter de mon éternité, mais je ne peux pas trop m'attacher aux gens à cause de nos déménagements incessants. Vers 2 heures du matin nous décidons de partir, mes « amis » sont fatigués. A peine sortie, je sens l'odeur d'un vampire que je ne connais pas.

Il m'arrive régulièrement de croiser des nomades. Certains aiment les cibles isolées, d'autres préfèrent avoir à user de leur charme, certainement le cas de celui-ci. En temps normal je n'y prête aucune attention. Je n'ai pas du tout la même vision des choses qu'eux, mais je sais que c'est le mode d'alimentation classique de la plus part des vampires. Pourtant cette fois, son odeur m'attire, et je suis incapable de résister à mon envie de le voir. Je tourne donc la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir, au loin, une tignasse cuivrée accompagnée d'une brune élancée. Il a dû sentir ma présence également car il se retourne aussi.

Pour un humain le geste a dû prendre 2 secondes, mais pour mon œil mi vampire/mi loup c'est largement suffisant. J'ai bien eu le temps de voir son visage. Ses traits, même si je n'ai vu cette personne qu'en photo, je les reconnaitrais entre mille.

Edward, mon père, se trouve à quelque pas vampiriques de moi. Je lis dans ses pensées et m'aperçois que j'ai aussi hérité du don de maman, puisque, lui, ne peut pas lire les miennes.

C'est vrai que je lui ressemble, j'ai sa couleur de cheveux et son teint pale, mais mes boucles et la couleur de mes yeux me viennent de ma mère. Constater cette ressemblance par moi-même est très bouleversant. J'ai voulu pendant des années en savoir plus à son sujet et voici qu'il est tout prêt de moi. Je n'ose pourtant pas l'approcher.

Ses yeux rouges montrent bien qu'il se nourri de sang humain, et de la part de mon père, cela me gène. Je fais donc la seule chose dont je suis capable, je fuis et rentre chez moi.

_**POV Edward**_

Les jours, ou devrais-je dire les nuits, passent et se ressemblent. J'ai élu « domicile » à Seattle pour quelques jours.

Je n'aime pas trop rester dans ce secteur car je sais que mon ancien clan l'affectionne particulièrement. Je n'ai pas envie de les revoir, je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer. Enfin, quelque part, je suppose que si je suis dans le coin, c'est qu'une part de moi le voudrait. Mais passons.

Je me suis dégoté une belle brune, tout à fait mon genre, qui va me régaler. En sortant du bar où je l'ai rencontrée, je ressens une présence vampirique. Ca ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, j'ai l'habitude d'en croiser, mais ce qui me dérange c'est son regard que je sens sur moi, et son odeur spéciale, comme animale. De plus, j'ai beau me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à atteindre ses pensées. La seule personne, en 300 ans, qui a résisté à mon pouvoir était Bella.

Incapable de résister, je me retourne pour voir une jeune fille d'environ 25 - 26 ans. Ses cheveux sont de la même couleur que les miens, ce qui est plutôt rare. Mais ce qui me trouble le plus est la couleur de ses yeux. Ils sont chocolat. Or personne de mon espèce ne peut avoir les yeux chocolat. Ils sont rouges, si le vampire est nomade, dorés s'il est végétarien, noirs si vraiment il a soif.

Mais chocolat, non, c'est tout bonnement impossible, et, en plus, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ça me refait penser à Bella. La brune à côté de moi ne me parait plus si distrayante. Je l'abandonne dans une petite ruelle et part à la poursuite de cette femelle si intrigante. Je la suis de loin, en espérant qu'elle ne sente pas ma présence derrière elle.

Elle se dirige vers Forks, j'espère qu'elle n'y va pas, car je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'y aller non plus. Entre les Cullens qui pourraient s'y trouver et les Quileutes qui y sont, c'est certain, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour moi. Pourtant je continue ma poursuite alors que plus les kilomètres défilent plus je suis sûr que c'est là qu'elle se rend. J'ai vraiment intérêt à me méfier des loups, combien peuvent-ils être.

Quelques secondes plus tard, notre destination est confirmée, nous sommes à Forks. Elle entre dans une petite maison isolée, pas très loin celle où je vivais à l'époque. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je déteste ça.

Le courant d'air provoqué par la fermeture de la porte me renvoie une odeur qui me parle. A nouveau, c'est Bella qui me revient en tête, pourtant ce n'est pas exactement sa fragrance. Une chose est sûre, ce vampire vit avec une humaine, alors que c'est contre nos lois.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, j'aperçois une ombre qui passe devant la fenêtre du cottage. Le rideau se soulève et une personne regarde en direction de la forêt. C'est une dame d'un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnants remontés en un chignon lâche. Elle regarde dans ma direction comme si elle me voyait. Je serais inquiet, si je n'étais pas certain que c'est absolument impossible pour un pauvre humain, surtout de cet âge là.

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je me demande ce qui peut bien rendre cette femme aussi triste, et je me demande aussi pourquoi ces deux personnes me fascinent autant. C'est vrai dans la même soirée, j'ai abandonné une proie superbe, et j'ai suivi un drôle de vampire dans la seule ville au monde que j'évite depuis cent ans.

La vampire ressort de la maison et se dirige vers moi, visiblement en colère.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

- Qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt, qu'es-tu ?

- Si tu n'avais pas fuit, tu saurais. Maintenant, va-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Sur ces mots elle retourne dans la maison, et moi je reste là sur place, complètement perdu. Visiblement elle me connait plus que je ne la connais. Je n'ai fuis qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, c'était il y a cent ans. Mais comment pourrait-elle le savoir ?

Je préfère m'en aller pour ce soir, mais je me fais la promesse d'en savoir plus sur cette personne. C'est pourquoi je choisis de rester dans les parages, même si cela m'oblige à reprendre une alimentation végétarienne. Je ne voudrais pas causer d'ennuis à mon ancien clan s'ils revenaient un jour, et tuer un humain sur le territoire Quileute, c'est comme déterrer la hache de guerre.

Plusieurs jours durant je la file, en oubliant même ma soif de sang humain. Je sais qu'elle a remarqué ma présence mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Tout ce que j'apprends à son sujet ne fait que me déboussoler d'avantage.

Elle peut manger de la nourriture humaine et semble même l'apprécier. Elle n'a aucune difficulté à approcher les humains, et, elle dort ! Mais pire que tout c'est son prénom qui me tracasse : Renesmée. J'ai peur qu'il ne signifie beaucoup. Mais je ne voudrais pas me faire de fausses idées.

_**POV Renesmée**_

Edward continue de me suivre, il a remarqué que je faisais des choses bizarres pour un vampire. Il est attiré par moi, je l'intrigue beaucoup et mes yeux lui rappellent vraiment ceux de maman. Par contre, il ne se doute pas une seule seconde que je suis capable de lire ses pensées. C'est peut-être bête, mais j'aime savoir qu'il s'intéresse autant à moi. C'est comme si j'avais enfin un peu d'attention de la part de mon père.

Aujourd'hui je dois chasser. J'ai besoin de le faire moins souvent qu'un autre vampire puisque la nourriture humaine me comble également, mais je dois quand même y aller une fois par semaine.

Suivant une intuition venue de nulle part, je décide d'inviter Edward à chasser avec moi. Je ne voulais plus le revoir, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tout le monde m'en a tellement parlé en bien, que j'ai besoin d'en avoir la preuve. Et puis peut-être apprendrais-je pourquoi il est parti sans aucune explication.

- Edward, au lieu de me suivre, joins-toi à moi. Je vais chasser.

Même si je n'ai fait que chuchoter ma phrase, je suis certaine qu'il m'a entendue.

- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, pourquoi ?

- Tu me suis depuis des jours alors il faut bien que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur toi, moi aussi.

- Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

- Et si on aller chasser d'abord ? Dis-je pour détourner la conversation. C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, mais j'appréhende ses réactions quand il saura toute la vérité.

- Ok, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser tomber.

- Et compte sur moi pour ne pas te donner entière satisfaction ! Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Notre partie de chasse se déroule très bien. Nous chassons côte à côte, et j'avoue faire mon maximum pour lui en mettre plein la vue, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Je m'abreuve de deux biches et un puma. Mon met préféré qui est aussi celui d'Edward. Dès que nous sommes repus, l'interrogatoire reprend.

- Alors comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

- Je connais très bien ta famille.

- Tu veux dire que tu connais Carlisle et mon ancien clan ?

Je réponds par un hochement de tête positif

- Et si tu me disais enfin la vérité sur toi ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu es vampire c'est indéniable, pourtant trop de trucs sont étranges. Tu aimes la nourriture humaine, tu dors et la couleur de tes yeux est anormale pour un vampire.

- Ah ça, bien sur que je peux répondre.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

- Tous ces trucs « étranges » son liés. Je ne suis pas que vampire.

Je le laisse digérer cette information, puis reprends très nerveuse.

- Mon père est un vampire et ma mère … un loup.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds et s'exclame.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Je suis la preuve qui si. Je suis née 12 semaines après leur unique nuit. J'ai grandi très vite jusqu'à ce que mon apparence environne les 25 ans, et depuis je ne vieillis plus.

Il est perdu, et commence à se douter de certaines choses mais il n'est pas fâché. Pendant que nous courrons vers chez moi, il me pose encore quelques questions. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à tout lui dévoiler.

A bonne distance de la maison je m'arrête. Maman a gardé une très bonne vision même si elle n'est plus un loup, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle revoit Edward. Elle en a trop souffert l'autre soir.

- On peut se revoir à ta prochaine chasse ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui, ça me ferait plaisir Edward.

Sur ce en un quart de seconde il n'est plus là.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti, il y a cent ans ? J'aurais tant aimé te connaitre. Soufflais-je pour moi-même.

_**POV Edward**_**  
><strong>  
>- Pourquoi es-tu parti, il y a cent ans ? J'aurais tant aimé te connaitre.<p>

Que veut-elle dire par là ?

Je marche sans vraiment savoir où je vais pendant des jours. Je réfléchis à tout ce que Renesmée m'a dit. Les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'assembler.

Elle a les yeux et les cheveux de Bella j'en suis certain, mais ma couleur à moi. Serait-il vraiment possible que Bella ait eu un enfant de moi ? Et ma famille qui est, visiblement, au courant, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenu ?

Je suis en colère contre eux à présent, mais surtout contre moi d'être parti comme un lâche.

Tout à coup Renesmée se trouve devant moi et me dit :

- Je t'en veux aussi d'être parti. J'ai entendu parler de toi pendant des années. J'ai attendu ton retour tellement longtemps si tu savais. Me dit-elle en pleurant.

Je ne peux plus bouger. Elle vient de confirmer mes dires, et en plus elle a répondu a une question silencieuse comment a-t-elle fait.

- J'ai en quelque sorte ton don, je ne peux l'utiliser que sur une personne et si je me concentre. Et tu as pu remarquer que j'ai aussi celui de maman, tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées.

Tout tourne en boucle dans mon esprit Renesmée est ma fille. Renesmée est MA FILLE !

- Ton prénom vient de tes grand-mères n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je tout bas.

D'un geste de la tête elle confirme.

- Qui est l'humaine avec qui tu vis ? Demande-je d'une voix encore plus basse tellement la réponse me fait peur.

- Edward je …. suis ….. désolée. Bégaye-t-elle, ses sanglots reprenant de plus belle. Il est malheureusement trop tard … pour elle. Elle … a stoppé ses transformations …. au bout de 38 ans.

- Elle va malheureusement nous quitter … et d'après Carlisle ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, mes jambes commencent à courir. Je file à toute allure vers leur maison. Au passage, je sens l'odeur de mon ancien clan mais n'y prête aucune attention. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je veux voir. Bella … ma Bella.

J'aperçois son cottage, et si mon cœur vivait encore, il battrait la chamade. La pression monte, je suis bouffé par les regrets. J'aurais tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui montrer, à lui prouver….En deux sauts je suis devant sa porte, et je l'ouvre sans aucune hésitation.

A l'intérieur, l'odeur de Bella me frappe de plein fouet. Je suis replongé 100 ans en arrière, et je regrette encore plus ma fuite. Mon Dieu, pourquoi ai-je agi aussi lâchement ? Sans plus attendre, je me dirige vers la chambre de Bella. Son cœur bat si faiblement, je suis horrifié. Je la trouve paisiblement allongée dans son lit, elle dort. Je m'accroupis prêt d'elle.

- Bella, ma Bella, tu m'entends ?

- Ed… Edward ?

- Oui. Je … je suis désolé Bella. Si seulement j'avais su, je ne serais jamais parti. Je regrette tellement.

- Je sais, Edward, je sais. Promets- moi de prendre soin d'elle quand je ne serai plus là.

Elle est toute ma vie.

- Bella…

- Elle me fait taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Edward promets-le moi s'il te plait. Me supplie-t-elle en pleurant.

Mon corps est pris de secousse. Si je n'étais pas vampire je pleurerais autant que Bella. Ca me brise le cœur de lui faire une telle promesse. Je réalise que ce qui m'a tenu en vie toutes ces années, était de la savoir qu'elle existait quelque part. Je suis incapable de l'imaginer morte, et encore plus incapable de continuer à vivre, si elle ne le peut plus. Pourtant je ne peux rien lui refuser.

- Oui Bella … ma Bella je te promets de prendre soin d'elle.

Les jours passent, inexorablement, et Bella va de plus en plus mal. Je refuse de m'éloigner d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. J'ai trop peur qu'elle ne parte en mon absence. Je profite de ces quelques heures pour lui exprimer tout mon amour, et lui expliquer les raisons de mon départ. J'apprends aussi à connaitre Renesmée, c'est une jeune femme formidable. Elle prend soin de sa mère et de moi. C'est incroyable, elle ne semble même pas m'en vouloir, alors que moi, je me déteste.

Bella… ma Bella va mourir. Et elle veut que je reste de ce monde après son départ. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, ma décision change en permanence et ce malgré ma promesse.

…

A la demande de Nessie, nous avons rejoint les Cullens, et nous vivons maintenant tous ensemble. Nous avons continué à vivre et à profiter de chaque instant, en l'honneur de ma belle.

Lors d'un voyage en Argentine nous avons fait la connaissance de Nahuel, un hybride comme ma fille, et ils sont très vite tombés amoureux. Bella serait ravie pour notre fille.

Ca va faire 10 ans qu'elle nous a quitté, et c'est toujours aussi douloureux malgré le soutien de ma famille et de ma fille. Je crois que ce jour restera gravé pour l'éternité dans ma mémoire.

_**Flashback**_**  
><strong>  
>Les battements de cœur de Bella ralentissent, je sais qu'il ne lui reste que quelques minutes à vivre. Je sers un peu plus fort sa main et lui répète à quel point je l'aime.<p>

Pendant longtemps je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête et dans mon cœur mort. Il aura fallu près de 100 ans et son proche départ pour que je le comprenne. Je suis irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureux de Bella. Il est malheureusement trop tard.

Son cœur vient de s'arrêter. Si le mien bâtait encore, il aurait fait de même. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert, un trou béant vient de s'ouvrir dans ma poitrine, et je doute qu'il ne se referme jamais. Voir son corps sans vie me rend malade, je ne le supporte plus. J'embrasse tendrement ma belle et file à toute allure, sous les regards si tristes de ma fille et de mon ancien clan.

Dans cette clairière, que j'affectionnais tant à l'époque, et où je n'aurais jamais pu amener Bella, je me pose pour réfléchir. Je suis perdu. Je ne sais toujours pas si je suis capable de rester et de tenir ma promesse. Je voudrais plutôt en finir avec mon existence. Plus de remord, plus de regret, plus de douleur, plus de peine. Juste le néant. Il me suffirait d'aller provoquer les Volturi.

Alice et Jazz s'approchent de moi. Ils souffrent aussi du départ Bella, je le sais. Ma sœur est en colère, elle a du voir ma décision. Elle se poste devant moi et me gifle de toutes ses forces, me propulsant contre un arbre plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Je te préviens que tu as intérêt de tenir ta promesse. Hurle-t-elle.

- Alice, je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde ou elle n'est pas.

Renesmée arrive à son tour. Les larmes aux yeux. Je déteste faire du mal aux gens que j'aime et encore plus à elle, MA fille. Je lui en ai déjà tellement fait.

- Edward, s'il te plait reste. Je viens de perdre maman et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre également. Reste pour moi.

Elle pleure de plus en plus, et c'en est trop pour moi. Je fonce la prendre dans mes bras en lui jurant de rester et de tenir ma promesse pour l'éternité. Elle me serre un peu plus fort et me murmure

- Je t'aime papa.

- Je t'aime ma fille. Plus que ma propre vie.

* * *

><p>Ceci est mon premier OS alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience.<p>

Gros bisous.


End file.
